


You are alone

by Dustie_Boobs



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: What happens when a local security officers is stuck working the night shift alone?   Officer O'Brien usually has a calm and peaceful night working security, but when a co worker is a no call, no show and she is stuck patrolling alone, a diabolical threat, leaps off the pages of a book, and throws her world upside down.  She is now forced to use her knowledge and wits to outrun this threat, before her fears are exploited and used against her.





	You are alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigravity_Carnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravity_Carnivore/gifts).



> This short is dedicated to Antigravity_Carnivore. I was inspired after recent events in her fan fiction series, i decided to make an Alternate Reality, in where I encounter one of her main Villains, Burnley. 
> 
> WARNING- If you have not read her Starset series, and The Great Divide in a whole, i do recommend that you read her series's first before reading this short. It is a wonderfully thrilling and exciting read all around. 
> 
> P.S. I would like to thank Antigravity_Carnivore for the amazing writing she gifts to her readers, and for the wonderful inspiration it gives me.

I yawned, and leaned back in my chair, briefly stretching my aching back. It has been roughly an hour since I started my overnight shift, and my partner officer had yet to still show. The telephone ringing startled me and I nearly toppled over. I picked up the receiver and answered 

“Main security desk, this is officer O'Brien how may I help you?” 

“O'Brien, it’s me Cody.” 

“Yoh, boss man, what’s up? It's late shouldn’t you already be sleeping?” I questioned 

“Funny, I called, because no one can get a hold of the new guy. I even tried to get a hold of our other officers, but none of them can cover for tonight.” He let out a defeated sigh.

“Why don't I just do it alone?” I asked 

“Are you insane? There is no way you can handle that building on your own, it’s huge, and not to mention dangerous.”

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling, sure it wasn’t an ideal situation, but if no one can cover I will be stuck here on my own for an hour or so anyway until Cody decides if he will come in and check on me, so what’s seven extra hours? I straighten myself upright, and confidently replied to him. 

“Look, Cody I get that this situation isn’t ideal, but I have everyone’s contact number, I can call 911 if I need too, and I will be alone for another hour at most if you decided to come in. Besides no one can get into the building without a key card pass anyway, and I would know if someone tried, you forget we have like a billion cameras here.” 

I heard my boss let out a sigh on the other end, and for a few moments I was plunged into utter silence, waiting for his reply. “Fine, but if anything, slightly suspicious happens you call me, understood?” He stated sternly 

“Ay, Ay Captain!” I said with a salute, and hung up the receiver

The moment I was plunged into silence once again, I began to feel slightly uneasy, I had never been in this building alone before, especially at night. The policy for the company was two officers on duty at night when the building was empty. Still… the vastness of this factory gave me the creeps even when I wasn’t alone. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Seriously there was nothing to be worried about, even if someone tried getting in there are cameras all over the perimeter of the building, and I would see if someone was standing outside, besides that of someone got in with a key card their information would be displayed on one of my three computer screens in front of me. So, with there is absolutely nothing I need to worry abo-

My thoughts were instantly cut off, when the entire building went dark. I let out a startled cry and jumped up from my chair, hitting my knees off the underside of the desk. I let out a curse as I fumbled in the darkness for my phone and radio. I managed to locate my phone first and then my radio, clipping the radio to my side I turned on my flashlight. The light it gave off, gave a creepy ambiance to the lobby, I shuttered as I looked around for a better flashlight provided by my company. After a few moments, I located all I needed and headed out and around the desk, my first stop was the front doors. I needed to manually lock them, with the power being out all the automatic locks shut off, allowing all the doors to be accessed without a key card. I first locked the doors from the front of the building and then walked towards the side. As I walked through the inside doors towards the outer doors, I noticed the shadow in the parking lot, it seemed to be moving through the darkness with ease, despite the fact there was almost no light. I raised the flashlight to try to get a better look, but it did no use, it only reflected off the glass. 

I swallowed hard as my heart began to pound, I would have to go outside and confront this guy. Or I could just call my boss back and explain…. I mull over the idea for quite some time, before I decided to step outside my protective barrier and confront the stranger. The night air is freezing and I shiver at the immediate drop in temperature, the stranger is a few feet away from me at this point and I notice he is a man, a very tall man. His attire is not one suitable for this cold weather, tight leather pants, laced up combat boots, and a black button-down shirt. I slowly move my flashlight upwards towards his face, he has an almost emotionless face, and his dark brown hair seems tinted with a crimson red color, but what captures my attention is his eyes, they were a gray green, a color I have only every truly seen in life once, but there was something different about them, they seemed to swirl with a beautiful Amber color, that seemed to just suck me in. I stood mesmerized for a moment... I have seen these eyes before...

“Excuse me sir? Can I help you?” I asked him quickly 

The man remained silent just feet before me, for a few moments before placing his arms on his hips, and flashing me a devilish smile.

“Sir? Are you lost?” I question, trying to ignore that grin of his

He lets out a low deep chuckle that sends my heart into panic mode, overdrive, he slowly begins to walk toward me and I step back flush against the door, his eyes flash in the light from my flashlight, as he continues grinning at me, I felt cornered, like I was up against a great enemy. 

“I am not lost, I have found exactly what I am looking for, little one.” He said

His voice was low, and deep, but it had a smooth sultry tone to it. Those words were enough to make me remember, everything was there, his stature, his attire, and those Amber colored eyes. I was currently staring death in the face, this was none other, then the sadistic Burnley. I cursed under my breath as I fumbled to find the door handle, not daring to turn my back on him. I found it quickly and yanked the door open, I pulled it shut viciously and struggled with the lock. I managed to get the door locked as Burnley placed his hand on the handle. 

I took a step back momentarily frozen in fear and stared at the man before me, I honestly had no idea how to comprehend this situation, this man in every logical state shouldn’t exist in this world, he has literally jumped off the pages of a book and come to life. I stared at his face, no emotion, no surprise, I knew as much as possible about this sick bastard, and I knew I had to get as far away as I could, If I allowed him to utter any more words, I would be digging my own grave for sure. I took one last glance at him, he was staring me down with those cold Amber eyes, before I made my way back inside, making sure to lock the inside door behind me. I knew that those locks wouldn’t hold him, he was cunning and smart he knew how to get to his targeted pray, and unless I got far away from him I would be doomed.

Without looking back, I quickly ran to the double doors that lead towards the set of lockers the employees used to store their belongings, I ran past the fitness room, and into the heart of the factory. Without even thinking I let my legs carry me and I ran towards the second portion of the building. I stopped momentarily to catch my breath and contemplate my situation, I quickly dug my phone out of my pocket and began trying to call my boss, as I was about to hit send my call, my phone shut itself down.

“what the fuck?” I yelled 

I tried getting my phone back online, but to no use, whatever Burnley did to shut down the power must have sent a surge through my phone, destroying it. I screamed in frustration and threw it across the building, the sound of it hitting the ground echoed through the silence. 

“useless piece of shit!” I yelled

I darted my eyes around quickly, trying to think of where I could go, even if it’s to hide somewhere until someone could come check on me. But even so that won’t be for at least another few hours, and can I continue this shitty game of cat and mouse with Burnley that long? I looked over to the 2 story high MODS that took up a huge chunk of this portion of the building and darted towards the stairs. If I had any hope to hide from this sadistic bastard, it would be in here, this housed all the product in the building that the company shipped out to its customers. Floor to ceiling rows of boxes and metal shelving, would offer me some form of protection. As I made my way up the stairs to the second level, I glanced back towards the first building, and my heart sank in my chest, I could see him walking towards me. 

“shit!” I cursed under my breath and ducked into the second floor.

My breath burned in my lungs as I ran down the dark hallway, usually I knew my way around this factory but in the dark, I was helpless. The batteries in my flashlight died a few moments ago, and I was once again plunged into utter darkness. I turned the corner and ducked into one of the many rows, I braced my back against one of them and tried to calm myself. I couldn't see anything in the darkness before me except the faint outline of rows of cardboard boxes. 

Closing my eyes, I could hear my heart screaming in my chest. I dared only stay for a few minutes he could not be far behind. Straightening my spine, I slowly willed my body away from the metal shelves, I turned to face the opposite direct that I had come in from and that's when I saw it. At the end of the row was a small orange glow that ebbed and flowed like a wave.

"A... candle?" I muttered to myself.

I stared mesmerized by the seemingly disembodied glow, it seemed to welcome me begging for me to grow nearer to its warmth. Without thinking at all my feet slowly began to carry me forward my foot falls were soft, and seemed to be absorbed by the cardboard boxes surrounding me. I started at the flickering glow as it grew closer, I was so fixated on the beauty of the flame, I had not once stopped to realize that I was utterly alone here except for...... I jumped back startled as my mind began reminding me how dire this situation was, I tripped on a broken edge of foam padding and fell to the ground. 

My breath was knocked out of my lungs as my back hit the floor, a surging pain crept up my spin and lingered in the back of my head. I groaned, slightly thankful for the padding, and pissed off for how clumsy I can be. A low chuckle stopped my thoughts in its track and caused my body to freeze, a chill swept through my bones leaving me shivering, as I glanced up. What caught my eye was not the glow from the candle he held so carefully in his hand, it was the haunting glow of his cold Amber stare, his eyes seemed to swirl with the color, beckoning you in, enticing you with its warm hue, only to rip out your soul in the end. 

My gaze lingered on him, he was staring down at me, but not with a smile or a sneer, or smug look of a successful win. No... He stared at me with no emotion, like a stealthy predator who has finally cornered his pray. I began to violently shake all over and I felt the tears sting at the corner of my eyes, I parted my lips to take in a breath, but instead my mind reacted on instinct and I let out a whimper. This caused him to smile, not a warm welcoming smile, a triumphant sneer, his eyes seemed to shimmer in candles glow as he brought it to his face, illuminating the remaining of his features. Still smiling at me he parted his lips.

"You are alone." He said as he blew out the candle plunging us into unforgiving darkness.


End file.
